


The Real Reason

by airy_nothing



Category: Glee
Genre: 2x06, Blaine Anderversary, Dalton Academy, Episode Related, Gen, Spy!Kurt, teenage dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airy_nothing/pseuds/airy_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after Blaine leads the Warblers in singing “Teenage Dream,” Blaine can’t stop thinking about the terrible—but adorable—spy he met on the staircase. Neither can Wes or David, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reason

**Author's Note:**

> In "Never Been Kissed," Blaine tells Kurt that he, Wes and David suspect that "the real reason" Kurt came to Dalton wasn't to spy at all . . . This story is about why the boys drew that conclusion about Kurt.

Blaine is pretty sure that boy was the worst spy he’d ever seen.

The cutest, maybe. Well _—definitely that_.

Still, the worst spy.

It’s after dinner and Blaine is busy at his desk, the laptop open to a paper he’s drafting for History. Layered on top of that is the window he’s using to chat with David, and it turns out that a great distraction from writing about the Franco-Prussian War is analyzing the Boy in Bermudas who’d posed as a Dalton student that day.

**He didn’t even try to stand in back of the crowd. What spy stands in the front row?**

Blaine smiles and types,  _I know! The point is to fit in!_

**And was he actually wearing shorts?!**

_Bermudas, silly. And a solid red tie, and a jacket with white stitching and the wrong kind of lapels for Dalton._

…

**Are you sure _*_ you’re* not a spy, Blaine? Those are quite a few details you noticed there.**

_Consider it Spy Tactics 101, David. First lesson: do your research. Wouldn’t you have done the same if we’d spied on them?_

**That’s a bit easier, though, don’t you think, considering? Just street clothes?**

…

**But do you think you’re being too harsh on the spy? It’s kind of endearing you know. That he tried :)**

_Maybe … But where would anyone get the idea that bermudas and boots would be a private school style around here? In Ohio in the fall?_

_Plus, what should we do? You know, about him?_

**What would *you* like to do about him, Blaine?**

_What do you mean?_

_…_

It’s a while before Blaine hears back from David, and when he does it’s through a knock on his door. Blaine opens it to find not just David but Wes, too, who is carrying a laptop. Wes strides across the room and sits on Blaine’s bed. He lifts the lid of his machine and announces formally, “Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine raises his eyebrows. “The spy?” he asks. “You found the rest of his name.”

"I’m way beyond Spy Tactics 101, Blaine," announces Wes.

David stuffs his hands in his pockets. “So, what should we do about him?”

"Well," starts Blaine, who trails off before simply shrugging his shoulders. "Honestly? I don’t know. He liked the performance," he offers, smiling.

Wes turns his laptop toward the other boys; an image of McKinley High is on the screen. “Their show choir isn’t that popular,” he says. “Not like here. I don’t know how desperate they are.”

"Or," chimes in David, "what they’d expect  _us_  to do in return for finding out about this.”

Blaine begins pacing the room, massaging the back of his neck with his hand. He remembers the smile on Kurt’s face—that perfectly-pleased grin which he’d worn throughout the performance. He remembers the applause, the way Kurt had clapped so energetically. Kurt’s expression hadn’t been sneaky, or even curious … not as much as it was  _open_ , and kind, and  _seeking_. “Huh,” he says finally.

He turns to Wes and David. “We should invite him here. I mean, he can tell us what he was up to, for sure, but—”

David meets Blaine’s eyes, a knowing expression on his face. “You think there’s more to this than Kurt just spying for his team.”

"There’s something," Blaine says softly, even if he doesn’t yet know what it is. When he meets Wes’ gaze he finds the other boy raising his eyebrow at him. "What?" Blaine asks.

"Nothing," replies Wes, who shuts the laptop with a click then stands up to leave. "He  _should_  come back. And if he spills his choir’s set list, I won’t complain.”

David gets up too, and both boys head for the door. “Besides,” Blaine says, seeing them out. “Spy Tactics 101, remember?” He smiles, adding as the boys turn back toward him, “We caught him spying, now we get to interrogate him. It’s some kind of spy code or something.”

Wes and David chuckle and shake their heads as they make their way down the quiet corridor. Blaine follows them with his eyes, then turns back to his room and the Franco-Prussian War, or tries to, but suddenly all he can think is  _blue_ , as in Prussian Blue. But it’s not right.  _Cerulean_ , maybe. Or both? He sits at his desk and begins researching, not the war but words for blue, because it’s all he has to go on at the moment, his memory of the boy’s eyes, and if he’s lucky enough to see them again, he’ll be sure to mark the moment more carefully in time.


End file.
